fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Misadventures of Vok and Odin volume 1
Misadventures of Vok and Odin is an ongoing comic book series published by Blevins Comics that debuted in 2010, with the eventual story, "The Death of Nido", "The Death of Sauga", and "The Death of Ztyxx", those events takes the place where the Strangers faced the separate gender power set teams and centers on Odin's major character and Vok's second major character. That made them make their own possible theories that the deaths of Xia would cross Odin's world in which Odin can save them from dying and reverse them back to life, but all of a sudden, no one appeared or existed. That made them wonder why they are more unique than others and them figure out what and why they only appeared and existed. Number 1 The Misadventures of Vok and Odin is supposed to be a 12-limited series, but their story build more and more by adding its numbers in continuing its issues until the end of the 100th issue. Vok learns that she was killed many times that does not affect Nido's timeline, but when Nido turned Odin, Sauga got killed again and appeared to exist in Odin's world in which has shown why Vok existed because of Sauga died. Vok has tried to manipulate her own mental and physical statement by returning back to life as Sauga to the Earth in which is failure. She realizes that her version may stay dead in the Earth. She lusts for the darkness and evil in which gives her the power into the form is called herself the name--Vok. She wonders if she can destroy Odin and can return back to life to Earth as Sauga. Odin warns Vok of that and that will not work if she dare to destroy Odin. She asks Odin if Odin knows that or not. Odin tells her that Odin has been through the whole time before Vok came and knows that he can not be destroyed because if he tried to destroy himself would affect whatever bad to his family and informs Vok if Vok dares to destroy him would destroy whatever bad happened to her. Number 10 Vok tries to study on Ztyxx in which she theorizes that Ztyxx may be an alien or hybrid may not be work to be saved if she got killed in the Earth. Vok and Odin are not aware of that Ztyxx actually survived. Odin gives Vok the list of deaths for searching them in Odin's world, splits up each other looking for the versions of the deaths of their teammates, and has not been found them anywhere. Number 20 Vok is warned by Odin that there are demons everywhere and Vok asks who are the demons. Odin informs Vok that he has no idea about these demons. Odin kills some crazy demonic creatures. Odin owns the Selphia, the deadliest demonic horse. Vok can not touch an untamed Selphia because Selphia hisses at Vok as a threat. Odin tries to make Selphia stop hissing at Vok and realizes that Selphia does not trust Vok because of Vok's not pure demon. Number 30 Selphia is frigthening of something deadlier than it is and running away from it. It leaves Odin there. Odin and Vok wonder what fears Selphia awfully bad. They face something that fears them the most. Something almost killed Vok with its own claws, giving Vok a taste of the death-touch. Vok is managing to evade something and runs as fast as she can. Something has a problem with Odin. Something wants Odin dead so badly. Something sends its pack to kill Vok first as the strongest source to Odin's powers. Something explains to its pack that they can not stop Odin because of Vok. Number 40 Something and its pack finally kills Selphia in which awakens up Odin a rude awakening of loss of some of his powers and reduces Odin's powers. Odin realizes that Vok is next target. Its pack is looking for Vok. Vok makes a deal with something else and its pack for giving them the trust if they are trying to defeat something. They would Vok's trust and they will become Vok's friends. Number 50 Odin comes to a realization that Mikado is running from something that fears her the most. She has to get out of Dino's teleportational dimension. Mikado barely makes it out of teleportation portal and closes it from something. Odin starts worrying about Dino's teleportation powers that might affect his own people. Odin remembers of Glory's fear and anger and refusal to get in his teleportation. As Odin suspects that Glory spiritfully sensed something evil, Dino asked Glory to get in his teleportation and Glory flew and left Dino. Number 60 Odin can not stop too many demonic creatures everywhere in his world. He wonders what to do with Vok's fate. Odin ponders his options by sacrificing his own powers that comes within an evil materialism. Odin knows that if he does this and Nido never will have materialism and powers after all. Number 70 Odin needs to find Vok everywhere before anyone will kill Vok. Vok realizes that something else and its pack can not beat something and its pack and tells something else and its pack to stop and wants them to go home and hide. Vok realizes that it is her problem and fight. She does not know what to tell Odin that she can not help Odin anymore. Vok knows there is no other option to stop something and its pack. Number 80 Odin is fighting too many demonic creatures and still looking for Vok. He knows what the solution is and knows that Vok refuses to accept the offer from him. Vok faces something else's pack and wounds one of these packs. Vok finds out that one of those pack is healing itself and is running away. The pack is coming after her. They are coming closer to her as Odin comes. Number 90 The demonic master finally comes out of its hide and faces Odin by calling something and its pack to kill Vok and making sure Odin can not touch Vok at all. Number 100 Odin expresses his feelings to Vok by informing Vok that he indeed loves her and wants to give her a kiss. Vok grudgingly does not approve of Odin's offer. Vok realizes that Odin may have a reason to do it and Vok knows her life is in danger. Vok tells Odin to do it. Vok says a yes to Odin. Odin kisses Vok by making their unknown source the most powerful light that destroys almost all these demons in Odin's world. Something breaks Odin's helmet, its pack destroy his armor, and the master impales Odin's chest. Vok rips off the master's head off and that fears something and its pack and cause them to run away. Vok is upset to see Odin dying. Odin starts to bleed its own black blood in which confuses Vok. Vok looks at the environmental system turning from black to harsh white. All Vok see is all harsh white everywhere and herself fade away.